


All of me

by dani_the_girl



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Bondage (Immobility), Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-30
Updated: 2009-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani_the_girl/pseuds/dani_the_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur offers Merlin anything he wants to do together as a birthday present. Merlin takes him at his word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of me

Arthur stares at Merlin and suppresses a shiver. Merlin, whose eyes are glowing a strange golden colour so that he hardly recognises them.

"Anything?" Merlin asks, and if his eyes are completely changed, his voice is the same, warm and a little tentative at being offered a birthday gift by the Crown Prince.

Arthur swallows. Perhaps he should have thought a little more carefully before saying it, but they hadn't done anything particularly adventurous up until now so it had seemed fairly safe. And now Merlin is looking at him with golden fire in his eyes and something like a challenge. Arthur has never backed down from a challenge and he's not about to start now. "Anything, he says firmly.

Merlin doesn't move, but just watches, a slightly dreamy expression on his face as Arthur is pushed back against the door by an inexorable force. He tries instinctively to fight it but there's nothing there to push against, no corners or edges, just smooth, powerful pressure. His arms are pushed down by his side, tight against the wood, and his head pushed back, immobile. He can feel the pressure against his throat, not actually pushing in but he knows it could, could hold him choking and gasping for breath. Merlin is still watching him, hasn't moved an inch, and the gold of his irises is nearly drowned by the black of his dilated pupils. After what feels like an age, Arthur feels the pressure against his airway slack off, although he still can't move anything else. "Merlin?" he asks, not sure what he's asking.

"I want you to trust me," Merlin whispers. He takes a step forward so that he's standing right in front of Arthur, close enough that Arthur could reach out and touch him if he could have moved. Arthur has known about the magic for three months now and had been feeling quite proud of how well he'd handled it, how accepting he'd been but knowing about it is one thing and this is something else. He's uncomfortably aware that he's never seen Merlin use his magic for anything except taking apart some beast they're fighting. "I want you to want all of me," Merlin continues softly and Arthur knows he's being asked for permission. He can say no and he and Merlin will still be friends, maybe even still lovers. For a while, anyway.

He forces himself to relax his tense muscles until he's being held up entirely by Merlin's power. "OK," he says and Merlin's eyes literally light up, a flare of gold that Arthur feels as a tightening grip on his wrists and ankles, a squeeze to remind him of how firmly he is held.

Merlin contemplates him for a moment, looking thoughtful and then Arthur can feel his shirt unbuttoning and untucking from his breeches. His arms are pulled up above his head as the shirt slithers up and away, leaving him pressed against the cool wood of the door. The shirt floats away out of Arthur's field of vision and Merlin steps forward again, so close now that Arthur can feel his breath, hot and a little faster than usual. He still doesn't reach out to touch but Arthur gasps as he feels a tendril of warmth sweep across his cheek and down his neck. It's accompanied by a slight tingle of pressure, a touch from an invisible, impossibly smooth hand. It dances gently across his collarbone and he feels another, stroking feather light over his lips before ghosting down his side. Merlin's eyes flare again and Arthur can feel the laces of his breeches starting to unravel themselves.

His breeches and underthings are pulled off and away, taking his boots with them and Arthur doesn't even have time to catch his breath before Merlin places his hands on the door either side of Arthur's head and leans in to kiss him. The contrast between the magic stroking his skin all the way down his legs and the feel of Merlin's lips, hot and wet and real on his own makes Arthur moan into the kiss. He strains against the power holding him still, wanting contact, wanting to press into Merlin but Merlin gives not an inch.

The gentle touches turn into firmer caresses, sweeping across Arthur's chest and legs, exploring and mapping his skin but always skirting around and away from his cock, now hard and wanting. Merlin releases his mouth to lick a kiss into his shoulder and Arthur groans "Merlin, please."

Merlin looks up at him and smiles a wicked little smile. "Are you sure?" he asks. The magic is sliding warm and firm over Arthur's hips, the top of his thighs, and he would give anything to be able to thrust his hips forward into Merlin's thigh.

"Just," he starts, but he can't find the words. He never would have thought to ask for this, this teasing, this lack of control but it's making him wild in a way he's never associated with himself. "Please," he asks again.

The first slide of Merlin's power over his cock makes Arthur bite his tongue to keep from yelling out, he's so beyond ready for it. It's so perfect, the weight of it and the heat and the smoothness and after a few exploratory swipes, Merlin settles down into a rhythm that makes Arthur glad he doesn't have to support his own weight and he strains against the restraints, wanting more and now.

"I can feel it, you know," Merlin says softly. "The feel of your cock, just like having it in my hand, but different." The rhythm slows and changes to gentle slow strokes, like the lick of a tongue from base to tip. Arthur whines and pushes forward again. "That too," Merlin continues, "when you push against me, wanting more. I can feel it all." Merlin's own clothes are coming off now, swift and silent until he's as naked as Arthur.

The tendrils of magic leave Arthur's cock and he would protest, but they sliding in tandem over his arse cheeks until they're hovering at the entrance to his anus. Merlin looks at him, slightly quizzical, giving him a chance to change his mind. Arthur tries to get control of his breathing, martial his vocal chords to urge Merlin onwards but it's much easier just to nod his assent and then lay his head back against the cool wood as Merlin pushes into him.

Inside they fuse into one, twisting and rubbing and gradually stretching wider. They push further in than Merlin ever could with his fingers, sliding up and down, over the spot that makes Arthur shudder and swear, back and forth until he thinks he's going to come from just Merlin's magic inside of him. There's a look of intense concentration on Merlin's face and for a moment, everything inside Arthur is still. Then the tendrils start to pull out, leaving something behind them. "Just oil," Merlin murmurs, passing a hand over his own cock, leaving it slick and shining. Arthur feels his body being shifted into position, legs apart, pulled slightly away from the door at his back to give Merlin the room he needs, hips tilted forward to welcome Merlin in. For a second he instinctively strains his legs, trying to balance his weight, before remembering that there's no need and then he can feel the tip of Merlin's cock at his entrance and his bones feel like they've turned to jelly.

He's let Merlin fuck him before, many times. In bed, in the stables, even up against a tree while they were out on a hunt once, but it's never been like this. He wants to curl his fingers into fists, scrap his nails on the door, or down Merlin's back as he pushes in but he can't. There's nothing to distract him from the sensation of it, the feeling of his own tightness being breached, almost easy after the stretching. He can hear his own voice, panting out "Oh, yes, oh, that" like a chant but even that feels disconnected compared to his awareness of Merlin inside of him.

It's too good to last for long; Merlin only has to thrust inside of him a couple of times, pushing deep and hard, before Arthur's coming between them, long pulses in time with the movements inside of him. Merlin's already beginning to stutter slightly and it only takes a couple more thrusts for him to come as well, head buried in Arthur's shoulder.

After a moment, Merlin raises his head and they stare at each other. Merlin's eyes are still golden, glowing, and there's a shocked look around the edge of them, as if he can't quite believe what they've just done. Arthur can't quite believe it himself. The silence stretches out, breathless, until Arthur finally says "Happy birthday."

Merlin laughs weakly. "Best present ever," he says and gradually Arthur feels himself being lowered and released. He stares, fascinated, as the gold drains away from Merlin's eyes at the same time until they are their old deep blue and Arthur is standing under his own power. They stumble over to the bed together and collapse in an awkward pile of limbs and Arthur pushes and arranges Merlin firmly until they are both comfortable, him on his back with Merlin curled up next to him, head on his shoulder.

Merlin sighs, contentedly and Arthur pokes him just before he goes to sleep. "Can you create any sort of wake-up call?" he asks.

"How do you think I'm ever on time for anything," Merlin mutters, burrowing into Arthur's arm.

Arthur considers pointing out that actually, Merlin usually isn't on time for anything, but decides to be generous. "I've got to get up for patrol in six hours," he says instead. Merlin doesn't reply but Arthur can see the flash of gold out of the corner of his eye and relaxes, letting himself drift off and just enjoy being there together in the moment. Between them, he and Merlin will take care of the future when they get there.


End file.
